dustytrailsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hermes
Hermes was once a Greek God, but then time went on and his power faded to the point where he could only influence himself and a scant few around him. Then he arrived in a town...and he was miserable without the last dregs of his powers. The Basics *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 125 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Brown with blonde streaks *'Face & Complexion:' Pale *'Build:' Athletic *'Defining Marks, scars, etc:' Tattoo of his staff on his right forearm. *'Dress Style:' comfortable *'Possessions always on this person:' His bag *'Manner of Speech:' Engaging. Hermes will talk happily to anyone or anyone, and he's more than willing to confuse you just for the hell of it. *'Manner of Movement:' He's a very open person. Sure he's a trickster and a thief, but it's just as easy to get on his good side, perhaps easier than it is to get on his bad side. He walks with a bounce in his step and could be content racing animals all day. Background Born of Zeus and the nymph Maia on Mt. Cyllene in Arcadia on the fourth day of the month, the infant Hermes was precocious. His first day he invented the lyre. By nightfall, he had rustled the immortal cattle of Apollo. For the first sacrifice, the taboos surrounding the sacred kine of Apollo had to be transgressed, and the trickster god of boundaries was the one to do it. Hermes drove the cattle back to Greece and hid them, and covered their tracks. When Apollo accused Hermes, Maia said that it could not be him because he was with her the whole night. However, Zeus entered the argument and said that Hermes did steal the cattle and they should be returned. While arguing with Apollo, Hermes began to play his lyre. The instrument enchanted Apollo and he agreed to let Hermes keep the cattle in exchange for the lyre. His epithet Argeiphontes, or Argus-slayer, recalls his slaying of the many-eyed giant Argus who was watching over the heifer-nymph Io in the sanctuary of Lady Hera herself in Argos. Putting Argos to sleep, Hermes used a spell to permanently close all of Argus's eyes. Argus's eyes were then put on the peacock, the symbol of Hera. Hermes saved Odysseus from both Calypso and Circe, by convincing the first to let Odysseus go and then protecting him from the latter by bestowing upon him an herb that would protect him from Circe's spell. In addition, Hermés brought Eurydice back to Hades after Orpheus looked back towards his wife for a second time. He also changed the Minyades into bats. He taught the Thriae the arts of fortune-telling and divination. Hermes aided Persus in killing the gorgon Medusa by giving him Zeus' sickle and winged boots. He borrowed Hades' helmet of invisbility and told him to use it so that her immortal sisters cannot see him when he gets away. Artemis helped him as well by lending him her polished shield. God of boundaries and of the travelers who cross them, of shepherds and cowherds, of orators, literature and poets, of athletics, of weights and measures and invention and commerce in general, of liars, and of the cunning of thieves. As a translator, he is the messenger from the gods to humans. He still functions as a messenger from the gods to humans. Because he is no longer worshipped he slips in and out of the realities of humans much easier than he did when he was being looked for. He operates under the guise of a simple courier though he doesn't feel the need to bother with any human transportation. Personality Hermes just radiates energy. He's not overly hyper or anything, but it's rare to see him at a standstill unless something has completely captured his interest. He loves humans and can't find it in him to hate even the ones that are dubbed evil by others. Perhaps this is from too many eons serving as the guide of souls to the underworld, who knows? He loves moving and using his body to the best of his abilities. He's open and inviting and has been alive too long to let the little things get to him. Inventory *1 pair of khaki cargo pants *1 long sleeved white shirt *1 red t-shirt over it *1 pair of Nike sneakers with wings embroidered at the heels *1 Detroit Red Wings Baseball cap *1 pair of white tube socks *1 white a-shirt *1 watch - brown leather strap, silver face *1 cartilage piercing, upper right ear, silver barbell *1 red messenger bag containing the following: **Various Papers **Various Writing implements **Mac Powerbook with charger **Bottle of Aquafina, unopened **3 powerbars, unopened *1 brown leather wallet (possibly made of one of the hides of Apollo's cattle) containing the following: **4 Subway tokens **1 fake New York State Drivers Liscence under the name Hermes A. Psychopompos **$52 cash **3 Credit Cards under the name "Herbert Wells" *1 PDA *1 Multipurpose tool Explanation for all this Since the Mortals stopped worshiping him and asking him for protection and favors, Hermes has been bored. He decided some years ago that he was going to indulge in the human lifestyle. If they no longer believe in the underworld of his fellow gods, he has very little to actually do. However, no matter who they believe in, Hermes still genuinely cares about the fate of their souls. He works as a messenger now. Sometimes he delivers the words of Zeus to the mortals and sometimes he actually functions as a courier. He knows that he doesn't need any of the gadgets he's picked up over the years, but he likes them. He fancies that if he ever gets mugged, it might be a good idea to at least look the part. He has yet to cave and get an iPod. He thinks they're stupid. Why bother to listen to music in your ears when it's all around you? Category:Current Characters Category:Characters Category:Canon: Mythology